


Haaranir

by mxartbotboy



Series: Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 3000 words of smut, Armor Kink, Din likes being on display, Idiots in Love, I’m sorry there’s so much Mando’a, Language Kink, M/M, Mando husbands, Mando’a, Mando’a dirty talk, Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry, and also Corin wearing his beskar, armour kink, blowjob, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: Soon, he thought, eyes drifting open, It had to be soon.As if his thoughts had been heard, a voice called from behind the door, soft and familiar, “Come in.”~~In which Din loves Corin, especially in his armour.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin (The Mandalorian)/Corin Valentis (LadyIrina AU)
Series: Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702948
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Haaranir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 
  * Inspired by [Touch and Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789363) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Haaranir - suits (as in, to suit someone)

A shiver ran through Din’s shoulders as he leaned back against the door, the thin fabric of his shirt not nearly enough to shield against the cool of the durasteel. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Through the door, if he strained, he could hear the faint tapping of leather on beskar and the scratch of fabric as it pulled against skin. Or was that just his imagination? Just the image of gloves being tugged on was enough to have him pushing up the hem of his shirt to run the tips of his fingers across his stomach. This waiting was absolutely killing him, and the hand hanging by his side clenched into a fist. The trailing of skin-on-skin had him swallowing but he stopped at his waistband despite his desperation for more. _Soon_ , he thought, eyes drifting open, _It had to be soon_.

As if his thoughts had been heard, a voice called from behind the door, soft and familiar, “Come in.”

When the door to the cockpit slid open, Din almost forgot how to walk, mouth dry at the sight before him.

Corin was practically lounging in the pilot’s seat, swivelled to face where Din stood, one arm draped across the armrest and the other propped up with his head resting lazily against his fist. His legs were spread as wide as the grin on his face, a hungry glint in his eye. But that’s not what had Din rooted to the spot.

From shoulder to toe, Corin gleamed in Din’s beskar armour. He was wearing everything down to the belt Din had laid out next to the freshly polished chest plate and neatly folded cloak. His _riduur_ had never been more covered up, but combined with theway Corin’s eyes had honed in on Din like a beacon, he had never been more turned on in his life.

“ _Su’cuy, cyare_.”

This time the shiver that tingled up Din’s spine wasn’t because of the cold. He swallowed again, “It suits you.”

“ _Ni emuur bic. Cuy briikase gar emuur balyc_.” The Mando’a rolled effortlessly off of Corin’s tongue; he hadn’t been lying when he said that he’d been practicing. Din wondered if it had been for a time like this that Corin had been waiting for, but the thought flew out of his mind when Corin lifted a hand to drag it down the front of the chest plate, fingers catching on the edges. It moved slowly and Din watched it like a hawk as it settled on his thigh.

Corin tilted his head, “ _Ke’dihaarir. Duumir ni haa’tayl gar nukut’la_.”

All of the air rushed out of Din’s lungs and in a haze he snagged the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head. His heart was pounding in his throat as he let it drop to the floor, skin prickling in the cool air. Corin’s gaze raked over him, lips parting just the slightest as Din fumbled with the catch of his pants.

“ _Ke’parer_.”

Din paused, looking up. Corin was smirking, and he let the hand his head had been resting on drop down, “ _Goy’yir rud_.”

Feeling a warm flush spread across his cheeks, Din obliged, turning his back to his _riduur_. He continued to work at at the catch of his pants as he toed off his boots, the silence heavy and intoxicating. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband, Din felt his face grow hotter as he began to drag down, bending over until his pants were around his ankles. There was a quiet intake of breath from behind him, barely audible. Din was acutely aware of how exposed he was with his bare ass on display. A part of him wanted to stay like this, to feel the hard crinkle of leather gloves spread him apart and stretch him. He shuddered pleasantly at the thought. But he knew that wasn’t what Corin wanted right now.

Stepping out of his pants, Din straightened slowly, running his hand over the curve of his backside and peering over his shoulder. Corin’s face was dark with want, and he was gripping the armrest tight enough that there was a squeak of leather on leather. “ _Mesh’la_ ,” he said, “ _Bid mesh’la_.”

Din loved hearing those words between Corin’s lips, half-whispered and adoring. He remembered the first time he had undressed, flinging his shirt off in a decisive move and clambering into his lover’s lap. It had been rushed, nervous, but broad hands had swept across the plains of his bare skin, eagerly mapping every dip and crevice. A time after that had been more deliberate, with those same hands carefully peeling away layer after layer until Din had been naked beneath him, panting at every feather-light touch. But it was Corin drinking in the sight of him that had him begging for more, staring like a man who was seeing for the first time. And he had murmured those words then against Din’s ear as he fucked him, slow and hot like everything else Corin did.

Turning back around, the heat of Din’s blush spread lower at the reveal of his cock, already half-hard and untouched. “Where,” Din tried to swallow away the hoarseness in his voice, “Where do you want me?”

Corin tapped his thigh, “ _K’olar, gar cyar’la kebi_.”

Closing the distance between then, Din slid into Corin’s lap, sucking in a sharp breath at the bite of hard beskar beneath his legs. His _riduur_ let a hand drift lazily to his knee, squeezing appreciatively, before pushing it up along his thigh, his thumb gradually pressing deeper into the soft skin. Din made a noise in the back of his throat, shifting as the leather tip hit the juncture between his leg and hip.

“Corin,” he breathed, clutching at the armrests, “Corin, _please_.”

The pressure eased and Corin’s rough fingertips traced along Din’s lower abdomen, “ _Gedet’ye, tion’megin_?” He leaned up to run his other hand through the curls at the base of Din’s neck, giving the ghost of a tug.

Din whimpered as his now fully-hard length rubbed against the smooth surface of the chest plate, hips twitching against it in an attempt to gain friction. He opened his mouth, trying to turn his roiling thoughts into words, but he was hot and cold all at once and the drag of leather across his stomach was short-circuiting the connection between his mind and his mouth.

Hand moving to the side of Din’s neck, Corin stroked a thumb on the underside of his jaw, “ _Pirimmur gar miite_ , Din.” His arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him fully flush against Corin’s chest, “ _Rejorhaa’ir ni meg gar copaan_.”

“Let me touch myself.” His lover’s firm body beneath him was grounding and Din laid his palms across the pauldrons, breathing heavily, “I want you to watch.”

Bright, dilated pupils widened and the corners of Corin’s eyes crinkled with his smirk. He pressed a kiss to the base of Din’s throat, lips lingering between his collarbones. Then he released his hold on Din and relaxed back into his chair, moving to rest his face in his hand again. “ _Jahaala_ ,” He outlined the curve of Din’s hip, sending goosebumps up his sides, “ _To’jorir bah bor_.”

Already panting, Din wrapped his fist around the base of his cock and hissed at the cool touch, shuddering as he slowly drew it up. Corin had dropped his gaze down and was staring, blue barely visibly behind the haze of lust. It stripped Din down, making him feel more naked than he already was and the vulnerability of being on display like this had him gasping as he began a steady rhythm. He let out a long groan, the other hand moving to the armrest to balance himself.

“ _Lek_ , Din.” A single finger began wandering up his side, the touch so light it almost tickled. Corin had a lazy demeanour about him, as if he could watch Din get himself off for hours. His intense gaze and feather light grazing had Din squirming, tipping his head down as his hand sped up. Corin brushed over one of Din’s nipples and he let out a choked noise.

“ _Bid’yc cyar’la ori’kaabe gar gotal par ni_ ,” Corin mused, repeating the action and eliciting a similar noise. Din felt like he was on fire, burning alive from Corin’s wandering eyes and the electricity of his touches.

Corin’s finger moved higher, running along the edge of Din’s collarbone and up the side of his neck. Din shivered. He could finish just like this, with Corin drawing patterns into his skin. “Corin- I’m-” he whispered haggardly, thrusting into his fist. Suddenly, Corin’s hand was in his hair, pulling sharply, the other grabbing at Din’s wrist to stop his movements.

“ _Nejii_ ,” he murmured as Din gasped, straining in Corin’s hold, “ _Ni copaan gar sooran ni_ …” He hesitated and a quick glance down revealed a furrow in his brow as Corin searched for the word.

A grin pulled at the corner of Din’s lips and he lowered himself slightly, grinding slowly onto the erection bulging through Corin’s pants, “ _Bev_ ,” he groaned, meeting Corin’s eyes, “ _Gar copaan ni sooran bev be’gar_.”

With a growl, Corin shoved until Din was between his legs. Lips parted and head still angled back from Corin’s hold, Din waited patiently as Corin pulled his cock out. He rubbed the the head against Din’s bottom lip , who stuck out his tongue and ran it along the underside.

“F-fuck,” Corin hissed, his fingers almost painfully tight in Din’s curls. Din blinked up at him, loving the blush tinging his _riduur’s_ cheeks. The urge to touch himself again was strong, but he held back, instead balling his fists into Corin’s pants as he slowly took the tip into his mouth and hummed.

The chair creaked as Corin threw his head back, “ _J-jate_ , Din, _fuck_.”

Din swirled the head with his tongue once before sinking down, eyes fluttering closed as he took in Corin’s length. He inched down, relaxing his throat, until he had taken Corin completely, nose brushing against the wisps of hair peeking through the fly. And then he swallowed. Once. Twice.

Gasping, Corin pulled him off. Din opened his eyes, breathing hard as he watched Corin unclip something from the belt and hold it out.

“Prep yourself,” Corin said, dropping the Mando’a for a moment, his eyes keen, “While I fuck your mouth.”

Eagerly, Din took the lube, kissing at Corin’s cock as he coated his fingers. He’d barely gotten the first finger in before Corin was pushing between his lips again, hips rising up to fill his mouth. Din whimpered, crooking his finger.

“ _Elek_ ,” Corin whispered, holding Din’s head with both of his hands as he rolled his hips, “ _Tion’emuurir ibac_?”

Din made a noise of agreement, which turned more desperate as he pushed in a second finger. Corin quickened his pace, his cock sliding between Din’s spit-slicked lips. Din tried to match his pace, revelling in the scratch of leather on his scalp, and he moaned loudly around Corin’s length when his fingers hit a particularly good angle.

Corin was breathing hard and open-mouthed, hips grinding up in abandon. A shard of light glinted off of the chest plate and Din’s cock ached, heat coiling in his belly. It felt so good to be used like this, to be at the whim of Corin’s hands and cock and still wanting for more. His nostrils flared in a sharp breath and he dove down, swallowing around Corin again. This time he kept his eyes open, blurred and watering, to see Corin’s full-body shudder.

“You… _gar_ … fuck, Din.”

Pushing his fingers in as deep as they could go, Din moaned, the vibrations making Corin jerk upwards and pull him off with a gasp.

“ _K’as’gaanir laam olar_.” Corin’s chest heaved and he urged Din back up into his lap. Hovering, Din looked down at Corin, fingers wrapped around the edges of each pauldron. He went to lower himself, but Corin stilled him at his hip, reaching up to cup the side of Din’s face, hot with sweat and tears.

Gaze softening, Corin brushed a thumb along Din’s cheekbone, “ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, ner kar’ta_.”

These were the moments that reminded Din why he loved this man so dearly. The soft in-betweens that Corin stole at every opportunity, when his gaze would open up and Din felt like there was nothing separating them. Even now, him dishevelled and thoroughly mouth-fucked with Corin dressed gorgeously in his armour, there wasn’t anything less than devotion radiating from those words.

“I love you,” Din turned his face to kiss Corin’s gloved palm, “ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum_.”

“ _Murcyur ni_.” The request was so gentle and lacking of the commanding ‘ke’ that Din’s heart surged, almost as quickly as he did to Corin’s lips. They melded together, pulling close as they sighed into each other’s mouths.

Less gently, Corin pushed on Din’s hip and he sank down, groaning and pressing his forehead against Corin’s.

“Fuck, Corin, that’s-” The stretch was just right, making him tremble as he lowered down.

“ _Elek, cyare_ ,” Corin ran a hand up his side, “ _Atiinir_.”

Din was panting by the time he bottomed out, eyes squeezed shut at the effort.

“ _Ibac bid_ ,” Corin encouraged, fanning his fingers across Din’s stomach, “ _Niviin’yc’la_.”

“Please,” Din whispered, flattening his palms against the chest plate, “Please let me.” He rocked his hips just the slightest and Corin sucked in a breath, the grip on his hip turning bruising in an instant. The combination of the fullness of Corin’s cock and the bite of the cuisses into his inner thighs was almost too much and Din needed to move. He ground his hips again, harder this time, and he felt Corin twitch beneath him.

Half pressing his lips to Din’s, Corin moaned, rolling his hips up to meet Din’s, “ _Tion’megin gar paryc par_?”

His fingers curled around the top of the chest plate, Din lifted his hips and slammed them down, making both of them cry out in unison. He kissed Corin, continuing to build a steady rhythm, and the slide of wet tongue and lips quickly grew sloppy as the pleasurable tension grew.

Corin’s face was hot and when Din pulled back, he only saw a haze of lust and love that transformed into a smug look when he thrust up against Din, sending sparks shooting up his spine. One of Corin’s hands moved to grab his ass and the other up to his mouth so he could grip the tip of a finger with his teeth. With a tug, he yanked the glove off and tossed it aside.

“I’m close, _cyare_ ,” Corin panted, wrapping his fingers around Din’s cock, “Are you going to come for me?”

The double stimulation had Din collapsing forward, leaning his head on the seat back next to Corin’s. “Tell me i-in Mando’a,” he said, his voice edging on a whine, “T-tell me t-to come in Mando’a, _gedet’ye_.” He buried his face in the leather to muffle his cries as Corin twisted his hand, his thrusting becoming more erratic with every passing second.

Hot breath washed over his ear, and then it was filled with Corin’s voice, broken and desperate, “ _Ke’kyrir par ni, Din_.”

It crashed over him, like he was falling off the edge of a cliff only to be swallowed up by the sky. All he could do was clutch at Corin as he rode it out, shuddering and gasping. One arm around his wait was all that kept him there, otherwise he was sure he would float away. Corin continued to thrust, breathing heavily and with his nose in Din’s hair.

A breathy, “ _Din_ ,” was all that was said before Corin’s hips jerked and he came. Din pressed light kisses along his jaw as he groaned, head tipped back, and rocked through the last waves of his orgasm.

Gradually, they came to a stop, breathing against each other in comfortable silence. Everything was sticky and warm and there were smudges all across the chest plate when Din pulled back.

“Hmm,” he said, dragging a finger across a skin print, “I just cleaned this.”

Corin laughed and kissed him chastely, “I’ll clean it all, I promise.”

They pulled apart and Corin reach for the cloths that they had left on the dash, wiping up the mess as best he could while Din retrieved his clothes.

“I can’t believe I didn’t look up what ‘cock’ was,” Corin lamented from behind and Din shook his head in amusement. He turned, buttoning up his shirt, about to say some joking remark. Whatever it was died on his lips and Din once again found himself breathless.

Corin had stood, looking down presumably to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, and was now bathed fully in the sunlight of the afternoon, armour still glittering and bright with the cape swinging around his ankles.

“You’d think that would be the one thing I’d be sure remember to know.” Glancing up, Corin noticed Din staring, “What?”

“It… it really does suit you.”

Corin smiled, brighter than the reflection on the armour. Privately, Din thought that a set of Corin’s own wouldn’t be out of the question one day. He held out his hand and Corin took it, allowing himself to be pulled into Din’s embrace. Yes, Din thought, holding his _riduur_ close, a set of his own.

“It’s a colloquial term, you wouldn’t have found it in any dictionary.”

“Funny how you failed to mention that.”

Din grinned, “Well I told you, didn’t I?”

“Oh, shut up.”

And Corin kissed him, like he always did.

~~

Translations:

Riduur - husband/partner  
Su’cuy, cyare - Hello, love  
Ni emuur bic. Cuy briikase gar emuur balyc - I like it. I’m glad you like it too  
Ke’dihaarir. Duumir ni haa’tayl gar nukut’la - Undress. Let me see you naked  
Ke’parer - Wait  
Goy’yir rud - Turn around  
Mesh’la. Bid mesh’la - Beautiful. So beautiful  
K’olar, gar cyar’la kebi - Come here, you delightful thing  
Gedet’ye, tion’megin? - Please, what  
Pirimmur gar miite - Use your words  
Rejorhaa’ir ni meg gar copaani - Tell me what you want  
Jahaala, to’jorir bah bor - Well, get to work  
Lek - Yeah  
Bid’yc cyar’la ori’kaabe gar gotal par ni - Such lovely noises you make for me  
Nejii - Not now.  
Ni copaan gar sooran ni… - I want you to suck my…  
Bev - cock  
Gar copaan ni sooran bev be’gar - You want me to suck your cock  
Jate - Good  
Elek - Yes  
Tion’emuurir ibac? - Like that?  
K’as’gaanir laam olar - Get up here  
Murcyur ni - Kiss me  
Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, ner kar’ta - I love you, my heart  
Elek, cyare - Yes, love  
Atiniir - Take it  
Ibac bid - That’s it  
Niviin’yc’la - Slowly  
Tion’megin gar paryc par? - What are you waiting for?  
Ke’kyrir par ni, Din - Come for me, Din

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa) for looking this over and helping me get un-stuck, and to the Thirsty Crew for keeping me sane.
> 
> Hit me up on tumbr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
